Kissme Deadly
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Por que James lo sabe, y ella no lo puede aceptar Song-fic


Kiss me Deadly

Escrito Por: Artemis K. Wolf

Beteado por: Wera Cullen

Resubido, por que la narracion la sentia escueta, les recuerdo que Harry Potter no me pertenece, le pertenece a ustedes ya saben quien (JK Rowling) y yo solo escribo para divertime y divertirlos/entretenerlos.

* * *

Era sábado en Hogwarts, y los autonombrados Merodeadores, no podían faltar a la acostumbrada vista a Hogsmade. Sin embargo, esta vez se encontraban todos en la Sala Común, "viéndose" los unos a los otros, aunque en realidad cada uno estaba en su propio rollo: Remus, seguramente pensando en algún examen; Sirius en chicas; Peter en comida, y James en Lily. De hecho, si no se habían movido de sus lugares, era porque no se les había ocurrido nada mejor, de lo que James ya tenía en mente.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja "favorita" de Sirius, y la única que le importaba a James, con un leve tono autoritario en su cantarina voz, deteniéndose de inmediato frente a ellos.

-Nada- mintió rápidamente Sirius, con una sonrisa que lo delataba.

Lily Evans, los fulmino con la mirada pero al ver que no había ninguna reacción, decidió que eran inocentes hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Así que de momento solo tenía un objetivo: Ir a Hogsmade con sus amigas. Cuando giro y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, oyó la risa de cierto Potter que no le caía muy en gracia, lo considero un segundo, pero su "sentido de la responsabilidad" se disparo, y la llevo de regreso con los Merodeadores.

-¡Díganme ahora mismo que hicieron!- exigió con autoridad, y Sirius con una amplia sonrisa repitió aquella palabra que empezaba con "N" y terminada con "ada", Lily lo escruto un momento más, sin embargo el chico no cedió.

Entonces James hilo una idea, la atrapo al vuelo y la unió a su red de bromas y trucos. Se trataba de una canción que había oído en la "radio muggle", se paró de un salto del sillón y se paro frente a la chica con decisión.

-¿Quieres que te diga que hice?-le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si- dijo ella sin miedo, decidida hasta la punta de su cabello a averiguar que travesura había hecho esta vez aquellos "chicos inmaduros".

-Let me tell you what I did- dijo James golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con su pie

-What you do?- le siguió el juego Sirius, recordando aquella pegajosa canción.

"I went to a party last Saturday night,

I didn't get laid, I got in a fight"

-¡Uh-huh!- le coreo Sirius, y Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero en su mente recordó la canción de memoria.

Lily los observo sin entender, extrañada por lo que Potter cantaba. Era una canción muggle, de eso estaba segura, la había oído antes en casa, resonando en el cuarto de Petunia.

"It ain't no big thing (really?)"

Inevitablemente, alzo una ceja sorprendida y molesta, por el teatrito que estaban montando los dos cabecillas de los Merodeadores.

"Late for my job and the traffic was bad,

Had to borrow ten bucks from Travis's dad,

¡Uh-huh! It aint no big thing"

Remus los observo, y se dio cuenta de que la canción no era lo mismo, sin la parte instrumental. Y sin querer casi contra su voluntad, su mano alcanzo su varita, y con un movimiento hizo aparecer instrumentos mágicos que comenzaron a tocarse solos.

"I went to a party last Saturday night,

I told you the story and I'll be all right,

It ain't no big thing"

-¡Ya basta!- dijo Lily, recordando lo que seguía en la canción, o más bien lo que "pedía" la canción, pero los instrumentos no pararon de tocar

"But I know what I like,

I know I like dancing with you."

Canto James, señalándose a sí mismo y luego a ella.

"And I know that you like

I know you like dancing with me."

-¡Basta Potter!- dijo, pero sus palabras no evitaron que James Charlus Potter la tomara de una mano y la cintura, y la hiciera dar vueltas con él, simulando bailar.

-Kiss me once- dijo James. Logró safarse de su agarre, dio media vuelta y ahí estaba Potter de nuevo.

–Kiss me twice- pidió de nuevo, y ella se giró buscando una salida, pero él fue más rápido.

–Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly- añadió e inevitablemente Lily dio un paso atrás, chocó con el sillón y cayó sobre el, sin el menor cuidado.

-Es suficiente…- comenzó diciendo, pero precipitadamente James se le acercó recitando suavemente -Kiss me once- .

–Nunca- replico bruscamente levantándose como podía.

–Kiss me twice- repitió James y su voz sonó como un ruego.

–Yo…- comenzó de nuevo, pero James la ignoró. –Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly- recito nuevamente, empujándola hacia el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

"Had a few beers, getting high,

Sitting, witching the time go by"

-¡Uh-huh! It aint no big thing- le coreó Black y la sostuvo en su lugar.

"Nothing to eat and not,

Looking in the mirror don´t do it for me

¡Uh-huh! It aint no big thing"

Continuo cantando James, fingiendo las actividades de la letra, logrando nada más que la pelirroja notará su interés por los muggles.

"But I know what I like,

I know I like dancing with you

And I know what you like,

I know you like dancing with me"

Y apenas termino aquella frase, se levanto de golpe extendiendo una mano hacia ella, y dijo:

-¡Dancing with me!- al tiempo que Sirius la empujaba.

"Kiss me once, kiss me twice,

Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly,

Kiss me once, kiss me twice,

Come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly"

-No…- se quejo molesta sintiendo la mano de James, sobre su cintura y su mano sosteniendo la suya, cálida y amable. Noto los pasos repentinamente tranquilos y la música, más o menos bailable, internamente sonrió. _James no bailaba nada mal. _Pero entonces la música volvió a tener ritmo y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, en un movimiento casi brusco.

-Well I know you like dancing with me- dijo, y rompió el momento deteniendose sobre sus pies.

"Kiss me once, kiss me twice,

Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly"

-Kiss me once, kiss me twice- canto James, se lanzo de rodillas hacia donde estaba ella, y rogó.

"Come on pretty baby kiss me,

Come on pretty baby kiss me

Come on pretty baby kiss me deadly

Kiss me deadly"

Pidió por última vez y se levanto lentamente cantando con suavidad.

"I went to a party last Saturday night,

I didn´t get laid…"

"And I fell into the jacuzzi" dijo al fondo Sirius.

Pero Lily no lo alcanzo a oír, porque su mirada estaba clavada en la mirada de cordero a medio degollar de James. Aquellos vivaces ojos avellana, rogando por un beso. _Solo uno. _Y ella estaba considerándolo, así que abrió la boca para reclamar y aquellos labios traicioneros se unieron a los de James, en un beso puro, casto e inocente; suave y dulce como el chocolate; pero fresco y liviano como la menta. Entonces reaccionó; _¡James Potter le estaba robando un beso! _Regreso en sí de golpe, apoyo sus manos en el pecho del castaño, pero él la rodeo con sus brazos, dudo un instante, pero luego lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas, se separo de él con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡Ah!¡James!- grito molesta, dio media vuelta avergonzada y furiosa, abandonando la sala común como un rayo.

-Wow- fue lo único que James pudo decir, se dejo caer en el sillón y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. –Ella… dijo James- murmuro más para sí mismo, que para sus amigos, levantándose de golpe.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Sirius, alzando una ceja con curiosidad y picardía.

-Nada- mintió James y se volvió a sentar en el sillón, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.


End file.
